


Quatra Gundam

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Quatra Gundam [1]
Category: G Gundam, Gundam Wing
Genre: Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Very tragic story of a Gundam that fell into spring 126 years ago, now any who fall into spring take on body of Gundam." Hmm poor Quatra, maybe he shouldn't have fallen in. Crossover with Ranma (somewhat) and G Gundam.  There is some character abuse but nothing to major.  Originally posted on ff.n in 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2002-2003 and archived on ff.n and one other site, I'm transferring this over here now. It uses elements of Ranma 1/2 but isn't really in that universe.

At Jusenkyo:

"Duo are you sure OZ has a base near here?" Quatra asked the American for close to the 100th time. Wufei, who had been counting realized it was the 98th time.

"That's what the data said." Duo said, even he was being to doubt the data he had so loved. Looking at the area covered in what looked like over 100 springs it was hard to imagine that anything bad could be harbored there. It almost seemed like a nice place to move to one day.

Just as Duo had though that, Quatra shivered. He was getting a very bad felling about this place. Something didn't seem right, even though no one else could sense anything he saw Heero reach for his gun. Or maybe Heero had just seen him shiver.

They walked down the rock ledge and next to one of the many springs. Duo was being to get thirsty and looked like he was going to take a sip of water.

"No Duo." Quatra told him.

"Why not?" Wufei asked, also being thirsty.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place."

The five boys continuing their walk threw. Each one getting more and more tense until finally, a gun shot broke the silence. Everyone jumped, and unfortunately Quatra was pushed into one of the springs, by of all people Trowa, who had jumped and fallen into the boy.

The splash brought out the guide, who looked more upset than normal that someone had fallen into his springs.

"Oh that's very bad sirs" He started. He was interrupted by a gun suddenly being held in his back by Heero.

"Why is it very bad?"

"That spring of something called a Gundam. Very tragic story of a Gundam that fell into spring 126 years ago, now any who fall into spring take on body of Gundam."

The water began to bubble and the remaining G boys looked at each other nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you mean 'all who fall into spring take on body of Gundam'?" Duo asked as they all stared at the bubbling water.

"Just that sir." The guide answered, and using his index finger he pushed Heero's gun away from his body.

The bubbling stopped and a Gundam jumped out of the water, landing next to Wufei. The guide took his faithful kettle and threw the hot water on the Gundam before it could do any damage. As soon as the water hit the Gundam turned back into a very wet, cold and confused Quatra. The guide led the boys back to his cabin to get Quatra warm and hopefully explain some of what was going on.

"Just how the hell does a Gundam drown?!" Duo asked.

"Well sirs, it not really drown, just everything else that fall in springs does." The guide said trying to keep the boys from killing him.

Quatra sat on the floor and looked miserable.

Trowa looked at his friend, and decided to speak "Will Quatra always be cursed now?"

"Oh," The Guides face fell "I'm sorry sirs, but he always will, unless he find spring of drown boy."

"Well, where is it?" Heero demanded, drawing his gun.

The Guide looked even more nervous, "No one knows."

"What do you mean no one knows?!" Wufei demanded.

Quatra looked even more miserable. He sat on the floor with his knees tucked under his chin.

Heero was about to threaten to kill the Guide when his cell phone rang.

"What?!" Heero listened to whoever was on the other side and for the first time since any of the others had known him he looked truly worried. "We need to go."

"Another mission?" Duo asked.

"Yes and this one is in a water park." Heero told them.

Quatra, who had managed to stand up, almost fell over, Wufei stopped his fall.

"This day just got better." Quatra muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice." Duo muttered as the group of boys entered the water park.

It just happened to be a nice warm day in the middle of summer. And due to the heat the water park was overflowing with people. Families where enjoying a brief respite from the war, or as OZ had promised, an end to the war. This of course was far from the truth, the Gundam pilots would never have been forced to come to this park had the war been over.

"Heero, do you have any idea why we're here?" Wufei asked.

Heero only glanced at the Chinese pilot.

"I mean, Heero why here? What could OZ possibly be doing here?" Duo asked.

Heero still remained quiet. They where all over stressed by Quatra's current problem, and it was showing, in Quatra at least. The Arabic boy was very overdressed. His clothing covered almost all of his body. While Heero knew the reason for this he also knew that Quatra looked suspicious.

Meanwhile Duo continued talking "What could they be doing in a water park? Putting creatures into people's minds to control them? Creatures that need water to survive and live in pools? I mean come on-"

"Duo shut up!" Trowa growled.

Everyone glanced at the normally quiet boy. Trowa seemed worried.

"Something feels wrong." Quatra slowly said.

"What?" Heero asked.

"I'm not sure. Something just seems off."

"Are we sure the data's not wrong?" Duo asked.

"Was the data wrong that something was wrong at Jusenkyo?" Trowa demanded, for some strange reason he was being brought into the argument.

"Jusenkyo?" A red haired girl muttered as she passed.

"Um where was I?" Duo asked himself, that girl had thrown him off.

"You where saying there was nothing here." Quatra offered.

They continued to walk around the park, and Duo continued to talk.

*~*~* Two hours later *~*~*

"There is so nothing here." Duo complained.

"Maxwell SHUT UP!" Wufei screamed.

Around them people turned to see what the yelling was about. The boys quickly left that part of the park and entered an area that was less populated. Very less populated in fact, there was only one ride and it was currently broken, so none of the vacationers had bothered to come here.

"We need to check out this area." Heero said and started to walk towards the ride.

It was one of those log rides, constructed so that anyone who needed to get to a part of the ride could walk along a walkway, unfortunately the walkway didn't have any hand rails and was very small. Heero intended for all of them to walk around the ride, which still had the logs and water in it. It had lots of cold water Quatra noticed.

Heero and the others walked forward not noticing that Quatra had stopped.

"Um guys." Quatra said in a voice very close to a whisper.

"What's wrong Quatra?" Trowa asked, he then glanced at the water.

"Heero I can-" Quatra began.

"We're gathering attention." Duo muttered.

"Quatra stay here." Heero said.

They boys left to go take care of their job and Quatra was left alone. He debated going over to talk to that group that was sitting there but changed his mind, if something happened and he needed to leave fast he didn't need innocent people to get in his way. He let his mind wonder and jumped when a sudden commotion broke out from the group. Suddenly a black pig ran threw with that red headed girl chasing it saying something.

Quatra was about to investigate when Duo appeared next to him. Duo's classic smile was a lot larger than normal.

"Duo what's wrong?" Quatra asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Maxwell your dead!" Wufei screamed as he along with Heero and Trowa came over. The three boys where dripping while Duo was dry.

"What did I do?"

"Let's get out of here, then we'll tell Quatra what we found." Heero told them.

*~*~* Later in a van *~*~*~*

Duo smiled at Quatra, ignoring the death looks he was getting and started his story. "Well you see, we where going a long just fine, Heero in front, Wufei, Trowa then me. We rounded a turn, or at least Heero and Wufei did, when one of the logs came at them. Someone started the ride or was testing it out. Anyway Wufei tried to get out of the way of the log, and he made it, unfortunately he fell into the water in the process. When Wufei fell in he knocked Heero in too, Trowa tried to grab Heero to stop him from falling in, but he just got dragged in too."

"Ok, so then why are you dry?" Quatra asked, not really sure he wanted the answer.

"Oh, I jumped back against the wall." Duo said and smiled even more.

Heero drove the van to their current safe house and tried to come up with a way to pay back Duo. Little did he know both Trowa and Wufei where doing the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a random obscure reference to Animorphs in here.


	4. Chapter 4

Once at the safe house (after Duo managed to convince the others not to hurt him) Quatre took the whole stay away from water thing to far. The boy avoided drinking anything that was cold, eating cold soup, or ice cream. He was also scared of going into the kitchen anytime someone was washing dishes for fear of getting wet. He had taken to getting Trowa to turn on his shower to make sure the water was hot not cold.

Everyone had aggraded it had gotten out of hand.

Duo walked into Quatre's room. The blond boy looked up from the book her was reading 'Chinese Curses'. Duo saw it and snorted.

"Quatre you're coming with me." He said and walked across the room to try and grab the other boy.

Quatre tried to escape from him and couldn't and the American picked up the boy, throwing him over his shoulder, and left the room.

Quatre whimpered when he saw that Duo was taking him to the kitchen. Duo set him down in one of the chairs and hand cuffed one wrist to the arm of the chair while Wufei did the same with the other wrist. Quatre looked to Trowa for help and Trowa's one visible eye meant his for a few seconds then turned away.

"Come on guys this isn't funny." Quatre said trying to figure out if it was a joke or not.

"Quatre we can't have you acting like this on missions." Heero told him as he stepped forward.

"What do you mean Heero?"

"You've turned into a freaking recluse, you never come out of you're room and when you do you avoid all things liquid. If we where to take you out in public OZ would realize something was strange with us in a second." Duo told him.

Heero walked forward and removed the long sleeved shirt the boy was wearing leaving him in only his T-Shirt.

"Trowa…" the Arabian boy started and stopped. Trowa had gone to the kitchen sink and was getting a glass of water…. cold water.

"Noo! Keep away from me with that!" Quatre screamed and started to thrash in the chair. His eyes were wide with fear. "Stay the hell away from me!"

Everyone paused when the normally docile boy cursed. Trowa glanced at Heero who motioned for him to continue. Trowa advanced on his best friend and Quatre grew more violent, shouting words that made Duo blush and started to cut his wrists on the cuffs. Wufei and Duo had to hold his arms down to prevent him from hurting himself further.

Trowa advanced with the water and Heero pried Quatre's mouth open. Quatre tried to bite him, but Trowa stopped him. Then all to suddenly Quatre felt cold water in his mouth. He froze not sure what to do.

"Swallow." Wufei told him.

Quatre did, all the while fearing he would turn into a 16 meter tall Mecha. His eyes widened in surprise when nothing happened.

"Ok now?" Duo asked.

The blond boy nodded and allowed Trowa to pore the rest of the water down his throat.

Duo smiled and let go of Quatre's now bleeding wriest.

"Good then we move on to more foods."

The blond boy started to look worried.

"Can you at least take off the hand cuffs?"

"No." Heero answered.

"But what about if OZ attacks us right now?"

"Then we take you're ass out of here." Duo replied, and placed a container of ice cream on the table.

Duo took a spoon full of ice cream and forced the other boy to eat it. Quatre has started to relax since he had yet to turn into the Gundam. Then Wufei moved forward and fed the boy cold wonton soup.

Heero finely released him after Wufei was done and the blond haired boy glanced at his wrists. He noted they where bleeding and watched as Trowa treated them.

"I'm sorry, but we had to do it." Trowa told him looking him in the eyes.

"It was for your own good." Duo added, "What you're doing to yourself is dangerous."

Quatre knew it was true and was about to admit that to everyone when Heero's computer rang.

With a sigh Heero went over and read the message.

"Well?" Duo asked.

"It's a mission. Quatre and Wufei need to break into an OZ base on one of the colonies."

"Can't someone else do it?" Quatre asked, still scared to go out.

"No, the rest of us will be on another mission. Oh and you can't take Sandrock and Altron."

"Why?" Wufei demeaned.

"OZ is to heavy there. Passage has been booked for you on a passenger shuttle due to leave in an hour." Heero told them.

The boys left to pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Treize isn't dead in this, but it is after the time Wufei and Treize spared. Quatre also has yet to be captured by OZ.

Quatre finished packing and meant Wufei at the front door, and both boys walked down the street to the bus stop.

Wufei watched Quatre trying to see if the boy would give anything away. When Quatre didn't act strange for the bus ride Wufei began to not worry.

The shuttle trip to the colony started out normally. Wufei and Quatre got center seats in the shuttle. This shuttle had been designed with three seats next to each of the side windows on both sides of the shuttle and a center row with three seats in the middle.

Wufei took the isle seat while Quatre got the middle one. Luck was with them and no one took the seat next to Quatre. The shuttle prepared to leave and was stopped as ten OZ troops got on. Wufei felt Quatre tense next to him as they boys watched the troops take any available seat. One of them (male) paused by Quatre but found an available seat next to a teenage girl. Quatre was thankful that he hadn't been cursed with changing into a girl. He couldn't imagine the horror of something like that and shuttered. Wufei glanced at him so he leaned over and told the other boy.

"I couldn't imagine the dishonor of something like that." Wufei told him.

Quatre nodded and went back to watching the OZzies. That was until a flight attendant went by with a drink cart. This cart had among the drinks ice water.

The shuttle suddenly shifted and the cart got away from her. The cart crashed into the seat next to Quatre. Wufei watched as the boy who had been watching the cart with wary eyes, jumped over him to get out of the way of the water. Wufei could only compare the jump to something Trowa would be able to do. Quatre landed in the arms of one of the OZzies, the one girl that was among the group.

He tried to get free from her and she kept her hands on his arms, letting him know he wasn't quite free. Wufei saw this and cursed inwardly, he couldn't have Quatre captured before the mission was over.

"You need to excuse him," he began and everyone, including the OZzies looked at him. "He was recently in a swimming accident and nearly drown. He now has some strange fear of water or almost any other liquid."

The OZzies stared at each other and Quatre for a second and released him.

"So the poor boy is scared of water?" one of the men teased as Wufei treaded seats with Quatre.

"Oh let him be." The girl said, "It's not like he's a Gundam pilot."

Quatre laughed along with the rest of shuttle as did Wufei. Both boys could tell the others laugh was forced.

The rest of the flight was the longest either teen had ever been forced to sit through.

They got off of the shuttle and left the station and several of the OZzies followed them for a while teasing Quatre. Wufei let his hand rest on his gun so he was ready to draw it just in case he needed it and to reassure him it was there. This should have been the easy part of the mission yet it was turning into something neither boy ever wanted to go through again.

The OZ troops finally gave up following the two boys when they went into a restaurant. They both judged the atmosphere and took a small booth in the back. The waitress took their order then left.

"Wufei, this place is crawling with OZ." Quatre said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." The Chinese boy answered and watched the door. It opened admitting someone Wufei did not want to see.

Quatre saw his worried expression and followed his eyes. Treize had just entered. Treize knew who and what Wufei was.

"Any idea how we can get out of here?" Quatre asked.

"I'm not going to worry about leaving just yet, let's eat than worry. If we left now it would make us more suspicious."

Quatre nodded and the two continued to wait for their food, trying to ignore the fact that the restaurant was now full of only OZ. Wufei hunched down in his seat and hoped Treize wouldn't see him.

It worked for the most part until their food did arrive. The woman stared at Wufei wondering why the boy was hiding and glanced around the room. Seeing they where the only two boys in there that where not OZ something must have clicked in her mind. She set down their food and went back to the kitchen, to make it look like there was nothing wrong.

"Wufei we need to get out of here now." Quatre told him.

Wufei glanced at Quatre.

"She knows who we are."

Wufei nodded and they left the cash for their meal and tried to walk to the door. Wufei made sure Quatre walked next to Treize to try and use him as a shield.

This almost worked until they where at the door and Treize stood. They would later guess that he had known it was them the whole time. He walked up behind the boys not saying anything and Wufei went through the door, followed closely by Quatre. Both boys where trying very hard not to run and almost failing. Treize followed them outside.

Once outside Wufei began to walk in a random direction, Quatre following. Treize noticed and decided to see if he could stop the boys.

"Wufei stop."

Wufei didn't stop and continued to walk into the mass of people.

The girl OZzie from the shuttle had just arrived with her friends and the group watched the scene unfolding in front of them. She decided to be helpful and grabbed Quatre's arm, and handed him off to Treize.

Wufei knew what was happening and kept himself hidden in the crowd that had gathered.

"Chang Wufei surrender." Treize said, holding the Arabic boy next to him, a gun was held against his temple.

Quatre tried to keep himself from shaking, he knew Treize had him as a hostage to get Wufei, who was the only one that they thought was a Gundam pilot. However once he was searched they were sure to find his gun, and that would lead to questions. He knew Duo and several of the others had been tortured when they had been captured, but they had also been captured as Gundam pilots not just kids on the streets. He could see only two possible out comes, he would be released once Wufei didn't come forward or they would take him to a base find the gun and arrest him for having the gun on him.

Wufei figured the same thing and would not come forward.

The event that was about to happen hadn't occurred to either boy.

A large group that had been dining walked out of the restaurant and took in their boss holding a gun on a boy and the crowd that gathered watching.

"Something wrong?" one of them asked.

"There is a Gundam pilot in the crowd somewhere." Treize told them. All the while he had been loosening his hold on Quatre's arm, Quatre had estimated it would be about three minutes before he was able to break free.

"Hey 04." Another member of the group called.

The area went quite. Quatre looked into the crowd and meant Wufei's eyes. Both realized now there would be no hope of him getting free. Wufei mouthed that he would get him out and vanished into the crowd to leave Quatre alone with OZ.

"04?" Treize asked. He glanced at the blond boy he was holding, he had known what all of the others looked like except 04.

"Yeah that's Gundam pilot 04 you're holding. I believe his Gundam is Sandrock."

Quatre felt Treize's grip tighten on his one arm. His other was still free so he tired to get to his gun out. Actually managing to do that, while still having a gun against his temple he tried to jerk away from Treize. Treize had felt the boy move and guess what he had been about to do, but didn't have the time to do anything to stop Quatre from drawing his gun.

Quatre somehow managed to get the gun away from his head and tried to push himself away from Treize. The boy went to bring up his gun and was tackled by the girl from the shuttle.

"You know I was joking when I said you were a Gundam pilot." She told him. She knocked his gun out of his hand and it went sliding across the fake stone pavement that was in front of the restaurant. Quatre tried to get up from where she had kicked him down, and failed when she forced him onto his stomach and sat on him.

"I'm not really one." He tried to tell her, she didn't believe him. He found out he couldn't get up with her sitting on him.

"Sure you're not a Gundam pilot." Several of the OZ troops said with a smile.

Treize continued to look for Wufei while the group poked fun at Quatre. Giving up on the Chinese boy he turned his attention back to the Gundam pilot they did have.

"Cuff him and get him up." He ordered.

Quatre felt as the girl got off of him and her friends hauled him to his feet. His arms where forced in front of him and hand cuffed.

Fear crossed his face and Treize saw it. Quatre had been so far untouched by OZ, he had never even thought about being captured by them. While he lived with the fear they would find him, he had never actually thought about being surrounded by them, hand cuffed and taken to one of their bases. Yet this is just what was happening.

He began to sake as fear over took his body. His normally calm eyes where now filled with his fear. Wufei was hiding somewhere safe and watched as the transformation began to take place in the boy.

Quatre found himself fighting back tears of fear. His whole mind was confusion and he reached out using his empathic abilities to reach out to any of the others to try and calm him. He managed to find only Duo. He had felt Wufei's mind but it was as fired up as his was. Duo was currently the only calm one of the group and he tried to latch on to that calmness. Duo had felt the mind invasion, but realized who it was and allowed Quatre to stay where he was.

The blond boy was loaded into one of OZ's cars and taken to a base, leaving Wufei alone.

The Chinese boy made his way to the safe house that was there and went in. He opened a channel to the other house and waited for a few seconds.

"Wufei what's wrong?" Heero demanded, while Wufei and Quatre where to report in Wufei should not have looked as worried as he did.

Duo appeared behind Heero.

"Quatre was captured. Treize recognized me and tried to use Quatre to get me to come out." He then told everyone there what had happened.

"So you didn't make it on you're mission yet?" Heero asked.

"Not yet, I plan to break him out tonight."

"Yeah well you're to late to save him from torture, they already started to beat him." Duo told him.

Wufei thought the other boy was speaking from experience, but he could see the truth once Duo meant his eyes.

Heero seemed confused.

"Quatre needed someone's mind who wasn't upset and I was the only calm one, he was in my mind when the first blow came. He's gone now."

"I can't get him out yet, but I will as soon as I can"


	6. Chapter 6

Quatre started at his cells walls. After they had tried to get him to talk they had started to hit him. He had stayed silent through it all. Duo, while he had been in his mind had tried to calm him, but that had failed.

"I messed up the mission." The boy told the wall. It didn't say anything back to him.

With a sigh Quatre lay on the one cot that was in the room. There was little to no light in his room, and the walls had a gray color. The air, when he stopped to really think about breathing carried a moldy smell along with something he believed was death. His cot was dark green in color and smelled of sweat and blood, his own now free flowing blood adding to the mix. He had taken in the whole room, noting that there was water leaking in the room, in the first few seconds he had been brought there.

The guard who brought him in smiled at him and locked the door, he been in shock. Then the tears had started. Him, a Gundam pilot and heir to Winner estates was crying. He had let his eyes go over the room then he moved to the cot.

Now lying on the cot he managed to stop himself from crying. All of this was too much, first the curse and now this, he didn't see how things could get any worse. He let his cuffed hands go to his lip, which was still bleeding. Everything was driving him crazy, and that damned dripping!

He wanted to go over and see if he could stop it, but something stopped him, maybe it was the fact that it could be cold water. Cold water meant he would turn into a Gundam again.

Thinking back he remembered going into the spring. The water hit his body and he sunk, surprise making him draw water into his lungs, making him feel like he was going to choke. He fought his way to the surface never noticing that his body changed till he shot out of the water and landed with a bang next to everyone. He felt sensations he should have never known, and he somehow knew what he was to be called. He was Shining Gundam, able to do Shining Finger, and the strange part was during those few minutes he knew everything about his new body, even how to use the attacks. He also knew that he must have a pilot to use all of the attacks. That was the strange part you always got in your Gundam and went, now he was a Gundam. Everything flashed through his mind in a few seconds and then the guide threw hot water on him turning him back into his old self, thankfully with his clothing on.

He was brought out of his musings when an alarm went off. He knew that Wufei must have broken into the base and set up on the cot. He tried to make sure that Wufei wouldn't be able to tell he was crying and waited.

He didn't have to wait to long till Wufei was shoved into the room with him, cuffed.

"What happened to you?" Quatre asked.

Wufei glared at him from his one open eye, the other was starting to swell and would soon be black.

"To put it blunt I got beat up." Wufei muttered.

"Do you have any ideas now?" Quatre asked the boy as he helped him to the cot.

"I don't suppose you can use a green energy to heal me?" Wufei joked as he sat down.

Quatre sat next to him and started at the wall, it still didn't tell him anything.

And the water still dripped. There wasn't a sink in the room so Wufei had pushed the 'soak Quatre' idea out of his head.

Drip Drip Drip..

"Any idea how to stop that dripping so I can think?" Wufei asked.

"No I was too scared to go near it." Quatre told him, seeing Wufei's confused expression he decided to clarify something. "I was worried it may be cold."

"If it was cold." Wufei started.

"I would turn into the Gundam." Quatre finished, the two boys smiled at each other.

Both boys walked over to the water slowly.

"Try not to squish me when you transform." Wufei told the other boy.

Quatre smiled a grim smile and placed a hand on Wufei, hoping when he transformed Wufei would wined up in his hand. With his other hand he inched to the water.

Drip!

The water hit Quatre, who thanked Allah the water was cold. His transformation was slower this time and he was able to move Wufei so the boy would be in his hand. That was the only good part about it being slower. At this speed he was able to watch as his body turned to metal and felt a shock as his heart stopped. Yet he was still alive. The room around him grew too small and his growing Gundanium body simply made the room bigger. With sickening crunches Quatre got bigger and the room crumbled around him. Wufei was protected thanks to him placing his hand around the other boy.

All at once the base fell away from him and Quatre found himself in a docking bay.

"Convenient." Wufei muttered from his hand.

Quatre could hear him and glanced down at the now smaller boy.

"Now what?" he asked, his voice thundering.

The OZ troops who were none to happy about having their two Gundam prisoners break free started to shoot at Quatre.

"How about let me in?" Wufei asked.

Quatre shrugged and opened the hatch to allow the other boy in, and moved his massive black hand to his belly.

Wufei hesitated a second before going into Quatre.

Once inside the Gundam, with Quatre's presence all around him he looked confused.

"See the rings in the center."

"Yeah."

"Go stand in them."

Quatre then walked Wufei through the rest of the steps and Wufei wound up getting a black suit with a dragon on it.

"Now what?" The Chinese boy asked.

The Gundam had started fighting without him. Quatre had to due to the fact that OZ decided that firing their guns at a Gundam wouldn't work and they had pulled out dolls and several Leos.

"Wufei I can't do any attacks without you initiating them." Quatre told him as he knocked a Mobile Doll over.

"What do I have to do?" Wufei asked. He had just realized the absurdity of the situation and really didn't want to hear the jokes Duo would be making.

Quatre told him what to do and forced himself to relax. Wufei took over control of his body.

Wufei found himself pulling experience from martial arts. He had never realized he would use them in a situation like this, kick and the rather Quatre kicked.

Quatre meanwhile retreated back into his mind, he could feel everything Wufei made him hit, and he realized by trying to control the Gundam himself he would only mess up any chances of them getting free.

He was so far back that he didn't hear Wufei talking to him till Wufei punched the side of the Gundam, or rather punched himself and the Gundam followed his lead.

"What is it Wufei?" Quatre asked, his voice surrounded Wufei coming from every part of the Gundam.

"Can this Gundam go into out space?"

"I believe it can." Quatre answered, confused. 'Why would Wufei want to know something like that unless.'

Even before Quatre could ask Wufei, the boy punched the wall causing the docking bay to depressurize. Wufei launched the Gundam out into out space, and for a few seconds Quatre feared he would suffocate. He forgot Gundams don't need to breath.

"Silly Quatre, air is for humans." He muttered.

"What?" Wufei asked him.

"Nothing." Quatre told him. He needed to not freak out, not now.

Wufei could tell something was wrong with the other Gundam, but decided not to press the matter.

"What now?" Quatra asked.

"We get out of here." Wufei said.

He turned the Gundam away from the base and flew it as fast as possible. Their speed wasn't going to save them this time, they both realized.

Mobile Suits surrounded the Gundam as Quatre tried to open a channel, which he succeeded in and saw the cockpit of HeavyArms


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in this chapter Duo finally gets to make all of the dirty jokes he didn't make before.

The HeavyArms pilot found himself facing something he had never expected to see and surprise shown in his one visible eye. Wufei was standing in the center of what looked to be a Gundam. Trowa sent the signal to the other two Gundams.

"Wufei where's Quatre?" Heero demeaned.

"I'm right here." Quatre said, his voice coming from the speakers.

Wufei could see confusion in everyone's eyes.

"Oh I get it!" Duo cried and Heero watched as Wufei winced. "Cat's the Gundam."

"Is that true?" Heero demanded.

"Yes."

Duo broke out into a smile. "How does it feel to be flying Quatre?" he started, "Wufei, you must love to have complete control of Cat."

"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei yelled.

"You must love all this control, and Cat can't do anything to stop you."

"SHUT UP DUO MAXWELL!" Wufei roared.

"Shut it Duo." Heero told him.

"Oi sorry. Did you notice Quatre is blushing? Just how the hell does a Gundam blush?" Duo asked.

The Gundam turned even redder.

"This should be impossible." Trowa said speaking for the first time.

"What Wu flying Cat?" Duo asked, unable to keep quiet.

"No," Trowa started throwing Duo a death glare, "Quatre being a Gundam that's blushing."

"May I ask something again?" Duo asked.

"What Duo?" Heero asked.

"Just how the hell does a Gundam drown and now how does it blush?!"

"Back to the reason we called." Wufei said.

The Gundam started to shake as enemy suits attacked it again and Quatre let out a shriek of fear.

"Quatre we'll be to you in less than five minutes." Trowa said, concern showing in his one visible eye.

Everyone tuned off the comms, leaving Wufei alone with Quatre. The Gundam jerked to the left and Wufei went flying across the cockpit. Quatre had turned the Gundam, Wufei had not moved it.

Shakily Wufei climbed to his feet.

"Warn me next time." Wufei muttered.

"Sorry Wufei, but if I didn't move, we would have been destroyed."

"Remind me to kill Duo." Wufei muttered.

"Can I help?" Quatre asked.

Wufei smiled. The normally pacifistic boy was now out for blood. That made him wonder what had changed out the boy, other than the fact that he was a 16 meter Mecha.

Wufei turned back to the battle and dogged mobile suit attacks. He was exhausted and knew both he and Quatre where going to run into trouble soon.

Just as the Chinese boy was about to give up and let the sword the Leo was holding crash into him, a scythe appeared and stopped the sword's downward descent.

"Miss me?" Duo said as he opened a channel.

Wufei didn't bother to respond, and neither did Quatre.

The scythe swung down and destroyed the offending Leo. The other Gundams appeared and Wufei watched as they destroyed the mobile Suites.

"Are you ok?" Trowa asked.

"Who are you asking?" Wufei asked, trying to keep his balance in Quatre, who was moving.

"Both of you." Trowa said with a shrug.

"I will be fine as soon as Quatre stops moving. What are you doing?" Wufei said.

"Dodging space derbies." Quatre told him.

"Well I don't think they should hurt you." Duo said as he watched the Gundam jump around the debris from the fight.

"They don't hurt, their just annoying." Quatre told them and snorted when something hit him in the face.

"Um how does a Gundam snort?" Duo asked.

"Duo lets worry about that later, we need to get out of here." Heero told them and started to fly Wing back to earth.

"Wufei," Quatre asked, now scared, "am I going to be able to enter the atmosphere?"

"I think so, do you have a parachute?" Wufei asked.

"I think." Quatre said and left Wufei in the silent cab for a while.

Quatre pulled into himself and looked through his files. Yes he could enter the atmosphere just fine, he should be fine, but what was this? His 'eyes' skimmed the data, 'Future Century 60… Mobile Fighter match 13, Gundam: Shining, pilot: Domon Kasshu… member of Shuffle Alliance: King of Hearts.' 'Well that's strange' he thought.

"Did you find out?" Wufei asked him, bring him back to reality.

"Oh yeah I did, I should be fine." Quatre answered still sounding distracted.

Wufei figured Quatre would tell him later, and focused on flying.

The Gundams entered the atmosphere and set down in their hiding places. Wufei landed Quatre near a hot spring and jumped out of the Gundam after shedding the suit. Wufei watched as Quatre entered the spring and climbed out his old self.

"Spring fresh." Duo joked as he pulled the jeep he had 'barrowed' up next to the boys.

"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei muttered and climbed in the back of the jeep next to Heero and Trowa, "And just why are you letting him drive?" Wufei asked.

"He hotwired it first." Trowa said.

A shivering Quatre climbed in next to Duo. Trowa handed him a towel and the boy curled up in it after making sure his seatbelt was on tightly.

Duo took off doing a burn out. He sped down the highway well over the speed limit till he felt a gun in the back of his head.

"Slow down Duo, we do not want to get pulled over and found to have two OZ escapees." Heero warned him, taking away the gun only when Duo slowed down.

"We're all OZ escapees." Duo muttered and drove the speed limit to the safe house. Letting everyone out he dropped the Jeep off in a pond making sure it sank. He started walking back to the house after making sure no one came after him for polluting the water and killing fish, some people where strange and loved fish just a little to much.

When Duo entered the house the first thing he noticed was water was running.

"Quatre's taking a shower." Wufei said and allowed Trowa to finish treating his black eye. "We need someone who can heal." Wufei muttered and stood.

"How's Quatre?" Duo asked.

"He's fine, all of his wounds healed." Heero told him looking up once from his laptop.

"That's strange." Duo muttered and took a seat on the couch. He turned on the TV and jumped when someone screamed 'Serena' from it. He quickly changed the channel. "Um no, no, no." he muttered running through the channels. "Girls that change into animal creatures… and work in a café.. not asking, ah here we go!" Duo said happily and listened to the theme coming from the TV 'There are Pretenders among us, geniuses with the ability to become anyone they want to be….' Duo watched as once again Jared out smarted the Center.

Quatre walked into the room sometime during the middle of the show and watched it without saying anything.

'Yappa yappa-' Duo turned off the TV, he didn't care about what ever show was going on.

"We need to go back to the springs." Heero told them.

"Why?" Wufei demeaned.

"We can't leave Quatre like this, we leave tomorrow." Heero said and got up to go to bed. They followed his example and went to bed.

The next morning came all too soon for Quatre, and they all 'barrowed' another car and drove to where they could 'barrow' a boat and get to China. Thankfully the tip didn't take to long, and while Quatre did hid for all of it there was never any danger of him getting wet.

Arriving at the springs sometime later they found the area had been destroyed. All of the springs where gone.

"Someone got here before we did." Duo muttered.

"So what now?" Quatre asked.

"RUN!" Trowa shouted as he noticed OZ troops trying to sneak up on them.

Wufei and Quatre found themselves running together, and should have escaped except for the fact that they weren't watching where they where going. Both boys never noticed the ledge in front of them until they fell over it.

With a splash they both hit the water, which was thankfully hot and struggled to the surfaced.

Neither boy would have made it, but fate had timed its self just right and Wufei found himself being pulled out, as did Quatre. Wufei found himself looking at an obviously Chinese boy, while Quatre was staring at an older man.

"Are you two ok?" a woman asked and led the two boys to a fire.

"Where are we?" Wufei asked, realizing they were not at the bottom of a ledge where they should have been.

The woman told them. It was at that point Wufei noticed the two Gundams standing next to each other.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre said introducing himself, Wufei did the same and waited for the two people to introduce themselves.

"I'm Rain Kasshu." The women told them and Wufei noticed the wedding band on her finger. "This is my husband Domon Kasshu." She said introducing him.

Quatre tried not to jump.

End…


End file.
